Unraveled
by DevilCuriosity
Summary: His touch was as warm as the sun, his eyes as blue as the sky. These whirlwind thoughts swam in her head as she looked down at his hands idly. Such minute, human beauty to admire in another.


_This one shot takes place during The Dark World. That scene where Thor is kneeling beside Loki's blackened corpse made me think of so many things, notably his relationship with Jane. To be tough is one thing but to break down is another. I wondered if Jane could see this and despite her not being able to relate to him, would still be able to sympathize and embrace him for the man that he is. I was writing what came into my mind's eye so it's flowy and uneventful. It's more an exploration of that small moment between the two characters._

* * *

><p>He unraveled before her like a ribbon of black silk. Strong. Dark. <em>Beautiful.<em>

He was Thor Odinson, primordial God of Thunder, a force unmatched in her mortal world. He was celestial, so far above her existence that she still thought him to be a dream, no more real than where she stood this very moment. She was a speck in the great fabric of his majestic world, an unexpected contingency for which he was now bound to. As she saw the anguish wash over him she couldn't put words to her heart or thought to her actions. The grief that shook him was cruel and it crushed her inside. He had done so much for her only to lose two of the most important people in his life and his newly regained trust in Loki had now crumbled with his death. Her heart ached and her head swam as she watched this god among men be dealt a blow that even he couldn't withstand. There was nothing left on the horizon; what meager sunlight shone did nothing to set them at ease. This dark world was bleak and abandoned, and they were the only two people in it now. They were completely alone.

An eternity could have passed before she snapped out of the hypnotizing nightmare that ceased to end. She looked down at the tips of her shoes and then over to where Thor kneeled, as still as stone beside his brother's blackened corpse. She glided over to him like a ghost, unable to feel her own footsteps beneath. "Thor," she said in an unrecognizably raspy voice, as if this were the first time she had used it in years. She kneeled down opposite him. He didn't look at her, his gaze was fixed on what remained of Loki's visage. She raised herself above the corpse and held her small hands out to cup his face. "Thor," she said more clearly this time. He looked up at her and the world fell away in that moment. She saw in his eyes a dark ocean thrashing between rage and sadness. Lifetimes had passed within the span of seconds and her breath had fallen short. She leaned in and kissed him as deeply as she knew how, this being her only form of consolation in a world fraught with loss. He responded immediately, dropping Mjolnir to the ground and wrapping his arms around her. Their mouths danced in a fierce union of longing and need as he lifted her off the ground and onto his lap. He tasted of rain and iron, a sensation so intoxicating that she wanted more by the second. The urgency in his unexpectedly tender lips sent jolts of thunder pulsing through her shaking body. They tasted each other for the first time in years and it wasn't until she licked the warm salt off his balmy skin did she realize he was crying. She opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her the same way she had looked at him and it was as if they saw their own reflection in each other. In that moment she raised a hand to her own face and saw that she had been crying too.

There were no words to comfort him in a moment like this. Words were for lesser souls, they served no greater purpose where his anguish had been concerned. She looked at the man before her now and saw every emotion he had withheld flash before her eyes. His soul was laid bare here in this barren land where only they existed and no one else. _How do you love someone you hardly know?_ She thought helplessly as she lost herself in that fiery gaze. She looked back down at Loki's disintegrating corpse and rose, her hands entwined with his as she beckoned for him to follow suit. He did so without hesitation.

They chanced upon the only barely hospitable cave they could find south of where they left Loki's body. "Talk to me," she said quietly.

"I've no words left in me," he nodded, leaning against the rock incline with what strength he had left.

"I didn't think," she began as she looked down at his stained hands, "you were prone to our suffering." Her voice sounded small with each uttered word. He looked up at her, a flicker of a smile flashed across his golden features. She blushed. She felt that childlike foolishness once again for asking such a trivial and human question. And yet when she was around him, she did her best to be sensitive to their stark differences in existence, her life being a speck of dust in the grand scheme of his.

"We are not void of emotion," he said halfheartedly, his spirit diminishing by the minute. "Our love for one another spans these galaxies." He took her small hand in his and squeezed it tenderly. "Like that of ours," he said quietly.

This dark world they found themselves in remained bleak and hopeless, but it was of no consequence so long as he remained beside her. The unspoken significance of his presence was everything. His touch was as warm as the sun, his eyes as blue as the sky, his voice as deep as thunder. These whirlwind thoughts swam in her head as she looked down at his hands idly. Such minute, human beauty to admire in another.


End file.
